othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Problems You Have with the Series
Series of topics created by PrimePikachu in March 2010 (Most likely March 9). Ended on July 22, 2011 after 500 days. The results were shown the next day. This were the rules; This is a topic where you tell about the problems you have with the series of the day. Please make sure you are rather specific/back up your problems with the series. Also make sure to make your main problem known as that will be the one I keep track of. Feel free to have discussions about the series and its problems, though do not start any flame wars. I will always try to use the Japanese and English names if both are commonly used, though usually I will tend to stick to the Japanese one. Results Day 1:' Inuyasha'~Winner: Kagome Goddamn Higurashi; Runner Up: Naraku Day 2:' Fist of the North Star'~Winner: Doesn't have enough fans on OT; Runner Up: Didn't stop at Raoh Day 3: Toradora~Winner: Lacks Ami end; Runner Up: LOLDRAMA Day 4: Tenchi Muyo (General)~Winner (Tie): Third OVA and Tenchi in Tokyo Day 5: Death Note~Winner: People who complain about Near and/or Mello; Runner Up: Everything after L died Day 6: Zero no Tsukaima~Winner: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière; Runner Up: People who complain about Louise Day 7: Code Geass~Winner:The sheep who went along with the nonsensical trainwreck fad; Runner Up: The writers thought that the best way to salvage the trainwreck of a plot was to throw more trains at it Day 8: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni~Winner: The inferiority of the anime; Runner Up: Mystery and detective work of the VN's don't translate well into the anime and you get a bunch of insanely infuriating comments by jerk off's along the lines of: "Just loli's killing people, fail xD!!" Day 9: Ah! My Goddess~Winner: The series is older than the majority of this board's users, yet nothing has happened Day 10: Yu Yu Hakusho~Winner: Not enough Kuwabara in the final arc; Runner Up: Final arc Day 11: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (General)~Winner: StrikerS; Runner Up: NanoFate Fanboys Day 12: Fate/Stay Night~Winner: Not enough Lancer; Runner Up: Sakura Day 13: Hunter X Hunter~Winner: Hiatus X Hiatus; Runner Up: The artwork Day 14: Umineko no Naku Koro Ni~Winner: The fanbase; Runner Up: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Day 15: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei~Winner: So many words on screen, so little time to read them; Runner Up: Stupid people expect it to have a continuous plot and therefore are IN DESPAIR. Day 16: K-ON!~Winner: Haters gonna hate; Runner Up: Ritsu's headband Day 17: Pokemon (Anime/Manga)~Winner: The anime isn't based on the manga; Runner Up: They didn't take it in a realistic direction, utilizing the Pokemon as death machines to grease the gears of war. Day 18: Prince of Tennis~Winner: Ryoma Echizen Day 19: Tsukihime~Winner: Lack of Sacchin Route; Runner Up: The chair Day 20: Rurouni Kenshin~Winner: Not only was there no Jinchuu arc in the anime, but we got Reflections instead. Day 21: Honey and Clover~No problems Day 22: Fullmetal Alchemist(Manga)~Winner: Underdeveloped and underexposed main villain; Runner Up: It's almost over. Day 23: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood~Winner: Butchered Greed arc. Day 24: Lucky Star~Winner: Severe lack of Season 2 Day 25: Black Lagoon~What the ****? There are no ****ing problems!; there's only ONE problem....there needs to be MOAR. Day 26: Hajime no Ippo~Winner: Woli; Runner Up: Not enough Woli Day 27: Busou Renkin~Winner: Too short; Runner Up: Majorly disappointing finale. Day 28: Azumanga Daioh~Winner: Awkward silence moments to push jokes further; Runner Up: Dub Osaka Day 29:' Birdy the Mighty (Original and Remake)~Either it has no problems, or OT doesn't care about it.'' Day 30: '''Birdy the Mighty Decode~Winner(Tie): Not enough people watched it :( and LOLANIMATION Day 31: Mobile Fighter G Gundam~Winner: Needs more Allenby; Runner Up: the only problem with G Gundam is that it lacks drills Day 32: Cowboy Bebop~Winner: Incredible setting, only one series. I'm not saying they need to make a sequel, but I'd kill for a new show set in the same universe; Runner Up: Too episodic Day 33: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann~Winner: Episode 4; Runner Up(Tie): Kamina and Rossiu Day 34: Monster~Winner: The ending; Runner Up(Tie): Too much naked Roberto and Not enough cross-gendering Johan. :P Day 35: Haruhi Suzumiya~Winner: Anime's Endless Eight; Runner Up: People complaining about the awesomeness of Endless Eight. Day 36: Hayate no Gotoku~Winner: Not enough Hinagiku; Runner Up: Not enough Sakuya. Day 37: Negima~Winner: Lack of a completely faithful anime adaptation; Runner Up: "Next Issue, Negima will be taking a break so that the author can collect data." Day 38: Elfen Lied~Winner(Tie): Nozomi was written out of the anime and a total mood whiplash from happy fanservice anime to bloody horror anime repeatedly in episodes... Day 39: Great Teacher Onizuka~Winner: The anime didn't cover all of the manga; Runner Up: Not enough Urumi. Day 40: Naruto~Winner: Sasuke; Runner Up: Sharingan. Special mentions to Moon Eye Plan, Part 2 in general, the poor treatment of the women, Uchihas in general, and great side characters never get any screentime while the terrible main characters are shoved down our throats. Day 41: One Piece~Winner (Problem): Death and other dramatic scenes rendered hilarious because of poor/over-the-top art/ the artstyle in general; Winner (Most votes): People struggling to find faults with the series constantly. Day 42: Bleach~Winner (Problem): The pacing; Winner (Most votes): Since when were you under the impression that Bleach has a flaw? Day 43: Cardcaptor Sakura~Winner: Got a horribly butchered English dub; Runner Up: The catchy dub opening. Day 44: Kampfer~Winner: Natsu's a moron and can't even tell Shízuku (the hottest character in the show) is practically begging to be drilled. Day 45: Darker Than Black~Winner: Season 2; Runner Up: The endings. Days 46 and 47: Haibane Renmei~No problems Day 48: Clannad~Winner: A bunch of awesome girls get baten by a cockroach (Nagisa); Runner Up: Nagisa, and Other World segments. Day 49: Eureka Seven~Winner: EUREKA'S ****ING KIDS; Runner Up: Too long and my problem with Eureka Seven is that it's an anagram of the name "Keanu Reeves". Day 50: Neon Genesis Evangelion~Winner: Budget issues; Runner Up: Mind screws and Shinji Ikari Day 51: Full Metal Panic (General)~ Winner: Still isn't entirely animated. Day 52: Boku no Pico~Winner: The problem is that it exists; Runner Up: It made almost everyone on OT gay but that's okay because it's OT/ Inadvertantly made tons of men realize they were gay for traps with only a single .gif. http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/600/1271886748572.gif Day 54: Ga-Rei-Zero~Winner: Yomi and Kagura never did go all the way; Runner Up: Not enough yuri scenes and the manga it's based on sucks. Day 55: Nodame Cantabile~''There weren't enough votes, so I'm just going to go with certain aspects of Nodame as a problem.'' Day 56 and 57: Princess Tutu~Winner: Not enough guitar ninjas. Day 58: ef: A Tale of Memories~No problems Day 59: ef: A Tale of Melodies~Winner: As likable as Mizuki and Kuze are, their arc was pretty mediocre overall; Runner Up: Car, lol. Day 60: BakaTest~Winner: Not enough Hideyoshi; Runner Up: Not enough Minami, too much Mizuki Day 61: Ikki Tousen '''~Winner: Can't especially make up its mind about wanting to be fanservice or action and ends up being halfassed at both; Runner Up: Koihime Musou is superior. Day 62: '''Big O~Winner: The show didn't go on. Day 63: Liar Game~Winner (Problem): The art and the Contraband game; Winner (Most Votes): Inconsistency of scanlation speed. Day 64: Trigun~Winner: The anime's inferiority; Runner Up: Vash being a pacifist and Maximum's existance Day 65: Gundam 00~Winner: Season 2; Runner Up: ******* Andrei and LOCKON LOCKON LOCKON ; WHY?! Day 66: Kara no Kyoukai~Winner: Movie 6; Runner Up: Bad writing. Day 67: Aria~Winner: The cats get too much screentime; Runner Up: It ends, leaving us with no more. Day 68: The World God Only Knows~Winner: Not enough girl; Runner up: I can never see the ending. Day 69: Murder Princess~This series has the honor of having the least amount of votes. Only two votes. I'll take them anyway. It's an action-series with hardly any action and it's too short. Day 70: Mirai Nikki~Winner (Tie): Potential trainwreck and what. Day 71 and 72: Basilisk~Winner: Yashamaru died way too soon; Runner Ups: Too much of some things. Day 73: Needless~ Winner: Had a... *puts on sunglasses* needless filler end. YEEAAAAAHHHHHH Runner Up: No trap Cruz in the anime. Day 74: Saki~Winner: Should've ended after the team tournaments, not the individuals. Day 75: Asura Cryin~Winner: Novel ending Day 76: Kamichu!~Winner: Kenji Ninomiya. Day 77: Kimi ni Todoke~Winner (Tie): The romance development is unbelievably slow, even for shoujo and Season 2 where Day 78: Voices of a Distant Star~Winner: Too short. Day 79: Five Centimeters Per Second~Winner: Everything except for the artwork and One More Time, One More Chance, including the fanbase; Runner Up: Ending/ certain aspects of the protagonist Day 80: Kanon 2006~Winner: Unintentionally HILARIOUS car accident. Day 81: Ergo Proxy~Winner: The plot had some issues. Day 82: RahXephon~Winner: Too similar to Evangelion; Runner Up: The characters are unnecessarily secretive. Day 83: Mai-Hime~Winner: The ending. Day 84: Psyren~Winner (Tie): Not nearly as popular as it should be and the fanbase that thinks it's God's gift to fighting shonen; Runner Up (Tie): Main five are boring besides Kabuto and dragonguy (AKA Hiryuu) and the fights are too short. Day 85: Kaze no Stigma~Winner: Its writer died, thus leaving it incomplete and forever depriving us of one of the worlds best tsundere tamers; Runner Up: Everything that's not Kazuma. Day 86: Golden Boy~Winner: Needs more episodes; Runner Up: Second half of manga Day 87: Gantz~Winner: No plot No character development Violence Only FINAL DESTINATION Day 88: Samurai Champloo~Winner: Rap sucked; Runner Up: The dub pronunciation of "Jin" Day 89: Battle Angel Alita~Winner (Tie): The ending of the original and the Vampire arc. Day 90: Shuffle!~Winner: Kaede fans; Runner Up: No Kaede end. Day 91:' Kannagi'~Winner: They ruined a perfectly solid romcom with crappy melodrama; The ending. Day 92: Air Gear~Winner: The plot becoming utter nonsense; Runner Up: John Omaha/ Soccer Boy Obama/ YES WE CAN Day 93:' The Sky Crawlers'~''One vote!? I am disappoint OT. Winner: The characters are boring.'' Day 94: Vampire Hunter D~Winner: It wasn't nearly as influential as we thought it was going to be when the movie(s) came out. There was a time when people thought anime was about samurai, ninja, badass undead/demon killing, and Studio Ghibli films. Now when you mention anime to someone they think of moé, fan service, love pillows, and Studio Ghibli films. Well at least that last part is okay. =\; Runner Up: There needs to be more movies. Day 95: Samurai Deeper Kyo~There weren't that many votes, so I'll just say that it was the fact that it went on longer than it should have. Day 96: Digimon Adventure 01~Winner: Too many one-hit KO fights. Including some Dark Masters; Runner Up: The dub. Day 97: Digimon Adventure 02~Winner (Tie): ****ing Matt and Noodle Cart ending; Runner Up: Everything after the Digimon Emperor/Digimon Kaiser arc ended. Except for Ken, Ken was awesome. Day 98: Robotech~Winner: Legal entanglements; Runner Up: It's not SDF Macross Day 99:' GunXSword~No problems' Day 100: Dragon Ball (General)~Winner: Everyone in that series, except Goku, became jobbers or insignificant; Runner Up: The introduction of battle powers. That's precisely the moment in which any chance of creative and genuinely interesting combat was eliminated from the series. Day 101: Bible Black~Winner: Not enough futa; Runner Up: Its the default joke recommendation on OT. It was funny once. Day 102: Magikano~Winner: The ending Day 103: Hellsing~Winner (Three Way Tie): It's not dubbed past 4, the lame final boss, and Alucard is so powerful/ unstoppable it get boring. Day 104: Digimon Tamers~Winner: Revamped the timeline, season 1 and 2 were a TV show (In the dub I presume). Day 105: Digimon Frontier~Winner (Tie): Royal Knights arc and the fact that there are no more partners and the power ranger theme; Runner Up: The writer's sudden abandonment of anyone not named Takuya or Koji. Day 106: Digimon Savers~Winner: Takes 12 episodes before the plot starts; Runner Up: Yoshino Day 107: Sailor Moon~Winner: The awful dub; Runner Up: It is the one anime that hooked all us fragile little boys and turned us into drooling, anti-social, Hentai loving otakus. Day 108: Love Hina~Winner (Tie): Motoko didn't win and Naru Narusegawa; Runner Up: The anime. All of it. Day 109: Dennou Coil~Winner (Tie): Too heavy on the info-dumps and the middle of the series. Day 110: Mushishi~Winner: Only 26 episodes long; Runner Up: No problems. Day 111: Spice and Wolf~Winner: S3 ****ing where? Day 112: Dirty Pair~Only two votes; Not dirty enough and only one season Day 113: Dirty Pair Flash~Winner: Not enough nudity. Day 114: King of Bandit Jing~Winner: The anime wasn't long enough. Day 115: Discipline~Winner: The anime wasn't a good adaption. Day 116: Tokyo Majin~One vote. The ending. Day 117: Baccano!~Winner: No Season 2; Runner Up: Graham is not in the OP. Day 118: Durarara!!~Winner (Three Way Tie): Needed more Izaya and the second half of the series and it needs a second season; Runner Up (Tie): Kida becoming less likeable and Anri Days 119 and 120: Angel Beats!~Winner: Not enough TK; Runner Up: Not enough Kanade. Day 121: Lock-On!~Winner: It got canceled; Runner Up: Just another boring ecchi harem series Day 122: Veritas~Winner: The wait between chapters, not enough Gu Honse, not enough Lightning Tiger. Day 123: Mobile Suit Gundam~Winner (Tie): Amuro's (lack of) respect and not enough Ramba Ral. Day 124:' Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'~Winner: Katz; Runner Up: Problems with Zeta? It sucked. Day 125: Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ~Three votes. Yazan being reduced to comic relief, the first half of the series is nothing but a comedy laced joke, and needed more Aztec Space Ninjas. Days 126 and 127: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack~Winner: Hathaway was a terrible person and needed to die; Runner Up: Char in general in the movie. Day 128: Ouran High School Host Club~Winner: Progressively gets less funny/ repetitive. Day 129: Xam'D: Lost Memories~Winner: Worst ending ever; Runner Up (Three Way Tie): What the **** plot, it goes downhill, and the second half. Day 130: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed~Winner: Holy **** that's Holy **** that's a lot of a lot of stock footage. Holy **** that's Holy **** that's a lot of a lot of stock footage; Runner Up: Flay Allster, just... Flay Allster. Day 131: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny~Winner: It exists; Runner Up: The main character, Shinn, gets trolled in his own series. Day 132: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing~Winner: Introduced Yaoi fangirls to Gundam; Runner Up: Zechs should have been the main character. Day 133: FLCL~Winner: The only flaw is the people who think there is a flaw; Runner Up: It's overrated and it has one of the most annoying fanbases. Day 134: Revolutionary Girl Utena~Winner: Too much filler Day 135: Michiko to Hatchin~Winner: Yet to be licensed. Day 136: House of Five Leaves~Winner: Lack of action. Day 137: The Tatami Galaxy~Winner: Not enough Akashi. Day 138: B Gata H Kei~Winner: It went through what? A year and a half? And barely anything happened. There's a limit to how shy you can be around a person. Ending sucked as a result. Day 139: Akira~Winner: It's still considered to be a good movie. Day 140: Summer Wars~Hard to determine, I'll just go with, Winner: Kazuma isn't a loli, too much shota yaoi, lead girl was used goods, soundtrack, science fiction in the plot, grandmother's death, and the movie was better when it was called Digimon: The Movie. Day 141: Sword of the Stranger~Winner: Wasn't more of everything. Days 142, 143, and 144: Gintama~Winner: The anime ended; Runner Up: Did too much for humor, especially near the end. Day 145: Seto no Hanayome~Winner: Lack of Season 2; Runner Up: Its attempts at humor are not funny at all. Day 146: Welcome to the NHK!~Winner: Random quality drops during some of the later episodes; Runner Up: Anime Misaki was a lame and generic moe wannabe chick with a sob story instead of her awesome ****ed up manga self. Day 147: Working!!~Winner: Inami haters; Runner Up: Inami Day 148: Grenadier~Winner: Extremely forgettable series, but extremely memorable lead. "Reloading via breasts? Nice!" Day 149: Akiba Girls~Winner: The WTF twist ending, where the hot girl is actually the guy's guardian angel. Day 150: Paranoia Agent~Winner(Tie): None. It was a great show and can't buy it on dvd anymore. Runner Up: A mess of ideas slapped together under the thin veil of being psychological. Day 151: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time~Winner: Chiaki's motive for coming to the past, and therefore the entire impetus of the plot, is horrible and stupid. Day 152: Kino's Journey~Winner: Only one season. Day 153: Macross Frontier~Winner: The "we don't want to alienate the fans of either girl so we'll just leave the love triangle unresolved" ending; Runner Up: Alto, the worst protagonist of the series. Day 154: Koi Kaze~Winner: It ended too early; Runner Up: Less than stellar visuals. Day 155: Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight~Not enough votes, so I'll go with all of them; Winner: Not enough speeches, Cleft Lip, Manabi STRAIGHT? Lies, and Momo isn't in more scenes. Day 156: Potemayo~Winner: Big brother was just annoying, not funny; Runner Up: Wasn't long enough. Day 157: Happiness!~Not enough votes, so I'll go with all of them; Winner: The bowling episode, its only memorable aspect is its trap, it took Haruhi like 5-6 episodes before she even used Magic, and it didn't produce enough Jun merchandise. Day 158: Rec~Winner: Too short. Day 159: Mai-Otome~Winner: Mai-Otome doesn't have nearly enough Mai Day 160: Read Or Die (OVA)~Winner: Not enough yuri. Day 161: R.O.D.(Read Or Die) The TV~Winner (Tie): Never came close to the standards set by the OVA; Runner Up: Even though I liked it, it was a bait-and-switch. Come for the slice of life, stay for the emo drama action. Day 162: Seitokai no Ichizon~Winner: It ended; Runner Up: Season 2 where? Day 163: Soul Eater~Winner: Anime ending; Runner Up: Crona's gender needs to be confirmed. Day 164: Devil May Cry The Animated Series~Winner: EVERYTHING; Runner Up: Not enough action. Day 165: Shinkon Gattai Godannar~Winner: Kouji and Sh!zuru aren't the main characters; Runner Up: Boring enemies. Day 166: B't X~Winner: Not enough people heard of it. Day 167: Captain Tsubasa~Winner: It takes them a volume or two to get to one side of the field to another. Day 168: Slam Dunk~Winner: The ending. Day 169: Vision Of Escaflowne~Winner: The ending; Runner Up: The movie. Day 170: .hack\\Sign~Winner: Too slow at times; Runner Up: Was more of a chatroom than an MMORPG. Day 171: Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan~Winner: Not enough Sabato-chan; Runner Up: Second season was canceled. Day 172: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure~Winner: Joseph going from the most badass character in existence to useless, grumpy old man who doesn't even run; Runner Up: Too manly. Day 173: Fairy Tail~Winner: Lack of a good villain; Runner Up: Arcs are too short. Day 174: Arakawa Under The Bridge~Winner: Really wasn't that funny. Day 175: Bakuman~Winner: Only one chapter of Otter 11; Runner Up: Mashiro and Azuki's relationship, or more specifically the lack thereof. Day 176: Dead Leaves~Not enough votes, so I'll go with all of them, Winner: My mind needed therapy after all that rape, I did not enjoy a pregnant Pandy, it's strange to see a pregnant lady fighting, and it was forgettable and pointless. Day 177: Millennium Actress~Winner: We'll never see another movie like it. Day 178: Oban Star-Racers~Winner: Not enough people have seen it; Runner Up: No seeds, no working streams V_V Day 179: Tokko~Winner(Tie): No ending and Tohru Fujisawa stopped writing GTO so he could write this instead? Day 180: Dvine Luv~Winner: Hard to remember and didn't show genitals. Day 181: Saiyuki: RELOAD~Winner: Everything/ it sucks. Day 182: Zoids: Chaotic Century~Winner: Constantly overlooked despite being leagues better than New Century Zero. Day 183: Zoids: New Century Zero~Winner: Instead of doing a second season with new CAS for the beserk fury and other S league competitions, we got Zoids Fuzors; Runner Up: Not enough Naomi Fluegel. Day 184: Zoids Fuzors~Winner: Instead of getting a second season of New Century Zero, we got this piece of ****; Runner Up: It exists. Day 185: Zoids: Genesis~Winner: The ending. Dear God. You think it would have been at least implied that Ryuji and Mii would get together later in the future, but nnnooooooooo. After Bio Tyranno was defeated, he was just sort of like "alright I saved the world kthnbai." Day 186: Berserk~Winner: Line up the usual suspects: das boat, pacing, release schedule, anime ending, portraits of Griffith. Day 187: Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad~Winner: FUNi never released an English CD; Runner Up: Bad animation. Day 188: Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz~Winner: Endlessly Waltzing back into SRW; Runner Up: We're just magically supposed to accept that the mech's always looked that way. Day 189: Yu-Gi-Oh!~Winner: Yo dawg I heard you like friendship...; Runner Up: The application of Newtonian physics to a children's card game, aka new rules as the plot demands. Day 190: Yu-Gi-Oh GX~Winner: Kaiba actually built a school for dueling?; Runner Up; Yubel arc and Jaden/Judai spent most of the second season sitting on his arse knowing who the villain was and how to stop him, but doing absolutely nothing about it as his friends became his victims. Day 191: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds~Winner: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLEEEEEEEEESSS!!!; Runner Up: The people blasting it for having card games on motorcycles, not bothering to actually watch the show and see how awesome it really is. Day 192: Eyeshield 21~Winner: Rushed final arc despite building up some of the other teams; Runner Up: College Years sequel where? Day 193: Devil and Her Love Song~Not enough votes, so I'll take all of them, Winners: No one knows of it, Kawai is abnormally oblivious to Yusuke, and needs more 'beautiful transformations'. Day 194: Franken Fran~Winner: Releases aren't frequent enough. That's pretty much it. Day 195: Fushigi Yuugi~One vote? Oh well, Winner: The heroine even made the gay guy fall in love with her, yet people still try and claim it isn't a reverse harem series. Day 196: Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden~''No votes'' Day 197: Kimikiss: Pure Rouge~One Vote Only Winner: Those ****ing frogs. Day 198: Nyan Koi~Winner(Three Way Tie): Not enough twins, needs a Season 2, and Ganguro girl reverted to normal. Day 199: Ookami-san~Winner: Didn't do much with the Fairy Tale aspects and Satomi Arai didn't voice the whole thing herself; Runner Up: Sexism. Day 200: Ranma 1/2~Winner: Anime drags on/has too much filler. Day 201: Fullmetal Alchemist(First anime)~Winner: What happened to Rose was unnecessary. FMA was Shounen, not Seinen; Runner Up: The ending. Day 202: Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa~Winner: The villain was some nobody instead of super powered Adolf Hitler. Day 203: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer~Winner: Even though it was better than seed/seed destiny it was only a few episodes. Day 204: Kongoh Bancho~Not enough votes, so I'm gonna go with no problems. Day 205: Maison Ikkoku~Not enough votes. Day 206: Code: Breaker~Winner: A cool, dark concept got turned into a boring, comedy-centered slice of life. Day 207: Bokurano~Winner: Anime adaptation sucks. Day 208: Detective Conan~Winner: The huge gaps between Black Organization/FBI/etc. cases. Seriously, they're some of most entertaining sequences in the series but they come so rarely; Runner Up: Will never end. Day 209: Fatal Fury The Motion Picture~One Vote Winner: As entertaining as the movie was its a shame that it means that Fatal Fury 3 is the only one out of the trilogy whom didn't get a adaptation. Which is a shame because it would be awesome to see the likes of Yamazaki and Blue Mary in anime form (in which hopefully the latter doesn't end up like a certain someone in the first Fatal Fury anime). Day 210: Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie~Winner(Tie): They didn't have Bison Truck be his super in the games and Guile's theme never played during the course of the movie. Day 211: Mitsudomoe~Winner: Not enough Hitoha with a cold; Runner Up: It's not funny most of the time. Day 212: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge~One Vote Winner: It has only 4 episodes long and Donovan and Hsien Ko get the most spotlight since the anime was based on the 2nd Darkstalkers game. Too bad we will most likely never get a Darkstalkers animation based off the 3rd game that's longer. Day 213: Seitokai Yakuindomo~Winner: Not enough. Period; Runner Up: Not enough Mitsuba Day 214: Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex+Second Gig(TV Series)~Winner: Motoko's pants. Or the lack thereof; Runner Up: Hey guys! Check out how deep we're being just 'coz we're referring to 'The Catcher In The Rye'! Day 215: Ghost in the Shell(Movie)~Winner: Wasn't as good as the T.V series. Day 216: Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence(Second Movie)~Winner: I'll let you know that problems it had as soon as I figure out what the **** happened. Day 217: Hidamari Sketch~Winner: Lesser shows of the genre get more attention than it. Day 218: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!~Winner: The anime sucks. Day 219: Black Butler~Winner: Needs more cross-dressing main character. Day 220: Seirei no Moribito~Winner: Boring. Day 221: Senkou no Night Raid~Winner: Subs took too long. Day 222: Astro Fighter Sunred~Winner: Slow subs along with no problems. Day 223: 11eyes~Winner: Too many to list/The whole show was ****. Day 224: Akagi~Winner: Didn't get to see the end of that ****ing match!; Runner Up: That nose. Day 225: Kaiji~Winner: SEASON 2 WHERE!?; Runner Up: The ending is anticlimactic and depressing as ****. Day 226: One Outs~Winner: The anime is only 26 episodes with no season 2 in sight... Day 227: Aoi Bungaku~Winner: The anime is only 12 episodes with no season 2 in sight. Also no opening song for the series. Day 228: Bartender~Winner: Too short. Day 229: Canaan~Winner: Not enough sugoi, too much SUGOI; Runner Up: It's ****. Day 230: Cat Soup~One Vote Winner: There were, in fact, no cats in that soup. I felt ripped off. Day 231: Chi's Sweet Home~Winner(Tie): It's too sweet and it has no third season. Day 232: Dance in the Vampire Bund~Winner: Good manga, absolute **** anime; Runner Up(Tie): Its content single-handedly threw FUNimation off its game & terrible series in general. Day 233: Gankutsuou~Winner(Four Way Tie): Not enough people have seen this masterpiece of a show, it's made by Gonzo, didn't inspire a plethora of shows to adopt the art style, and clothing patterns. Day 234: Gungrave~Winner: Episode 1. Day 235: Axis Powers Hetalia~No specific winner due to lack of votes. Day 236: Ichigo Mashimaro~Winner: There aren't enough damn chapters. Day 237: Kaiba~Winner: Doesn't have Seto Kaiba in it; Runner Up: No one in this topic likely saw it. Day 238: Kanokon~Winner: Fanservice. Day 239: Kiss x Sis~Winner: Will they just do it already?(Keita and his kouhai) Day 239:' Ladies Versus Butlers!'~Winner: Final episode's forced unresolved romantic situation. Day 240: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro~Winner:' '''The anime. Day 241: '''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'~Winner: Fumino only experiences one Tsundere overload the whole series; Runner Up: Not enough maids and not enough Jenga. Day 242: Sasameki Koto~Winner: The couple finally started making progress, and then the current chapters moved to side characters no one cares about. Day 243: Sengoku BASARA~Winner(Tie): End of second season screws up chances at the third game's story being animated and not enough guys were ready to put their guns on. Day 244: Legendary Gambler Tetsuya~One Vote Winner: Little more than a poor man's Akagi. Day 245: Letter Bee~Winner: Niche doesn't resemble her sister enough. Day 246: Tono to Issho~Winner: The TV series was just the OVA split into segments. Day 247: Asobi ni Iku yo!~Winner: Eris in heat was wasted potential; Runner Up: Kio is a dense clueless idiot. Day 248: Giant Killing~Winner: Much of Tatsumi's plans revolved solely around teamwork and having fun. Even odder, it's not even a Shounen. Day 249: Strike Witches~Winner(I decided to take a lot of votes since they were similar and pointed to the same problem): You will never be able to accuse this anime of pantyshots because the entire show is one big pantyshot./ You can't play a drinking game with this series unless you want alcohol poisoning/death. The game? Take a drink every time there's a panty shot./ This: http://i678.photobucket.com/albums/vv149/viantan1/01.jpg Day 250: Rainbow - Nisha Rokubo no Shichinin~Winner: Soldier didn't get an arc; Runner Up: Season 2 will never happen. Day 251:' Boku, Otaryman'~One Vote Winner: OVA was boring. Wonder how's the manga. And not enough of Kugimiya Rie. Day 252: Uninhabited Planet Survive~Winner: Sharla Day 253: Ryuusei Sentai Musumet~No votes. Day 254: Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin~Winner: Mikaze; Runner Up: So much wasted potential. Day 255: Futatsu no Spica~Winner: Anime ended prematurely. Day 256: Sora no Otoshimono~No problems but there is also a Winner: Too much Nymph abuse. Day 257: Sekirei~Winner: No clear winner. Day 258: Bible Black Origins~Winner: Hiratani is one ugly mother****er. Day 259: Bible Black: New Testament~Winner: Shotgun humping = boner killer. Day 260: Kekkaishi~Winner: Still no Tokine X Yoshimori. Day 261: To Love-Ru~Winner: Needs more Yui; Runner Up: Needs more Riko. Day 262: Mega Man NT Warrior/Rockman EXE~Winner: List all of the problems? Nah, takes too long; Runner Up: Yo dawg, I herd you like filler, so I put filler in your filler so you can filler while you filler. Day 263: Linebarrels of Iron~Winner: The anime. Day 264: Fight! Iczer-One~Winner: No one knew it even existed until SRW L. Day 265: Adventure! Iczer-3~Not enough votes so I'll take 'em all; Winners: Something about it being a cult-hit in Japan... but here no one has heard of it, until Super Robot Wars L came out. And only like 1% of the American population knows of SRWL's existence. Wasn't as balls-to-the-wall crazy as the original. Iczer-3's voice. Shiku-Shiku. Day 266: Mazinkaiser~Winner: Didn't live up to the unbelievably epic first episode + first 8 minutes of the second one. Day 267: Kotetsushin Jeeg~No votes. Day 268: Daiku Maryu Gaiking~No votes. Day 269: Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone~Winner: No problems exist, though there was not enough variation/it was too much of a rehash. Day 270: Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance~Winner: No problems was the most voted answer, but there was a Winner(Tie): Felt way too rushed and not enough Asuka. Special mention to Liberal Degenerate for posting an entire review: http://myanimelist.net/profile/Liberal/reviews Day 271: s-CRY-ed~Winner(Tie): Mimori and Mujo; Runner Up: The final battle with the main villain was pretty anticlimatic. Day 272: Chrome Shelled Regios~Winner: The main character is essentially a Lv95 with all the other students at Lv5. Boring Invincible Hero; Runner Up(Tie): Not enough Felli and Season Two where? Day 273: Shakugan no Shana~Winner: Season 2; Runner Up: Romance/Harem no Yuuji Day 274: Martian Successor Nadesico~Winner: The Movie. Day 275: Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike~Winner: We'll never get the explanations and movie tie-ins to the PS3 version of ToV in English because Namco hates everyone not Japanese; Runner Up: No Judith. Day 276: Fafner in the Azure Dead Aggressor~Not enough votes. Day 277: Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows~Winner(I summed up all the votes): Is horrendous compared to the TV series. Day 278: Zone of the Enders: Idolo~Not enough votes. Day 279: Zone of the Enders: Dolores, I~Not enough votes. Day 280: Tekkon Kinkreet~Winner: ...The **** happened to Black/Kuro? Day 281: Macross Plus~Not enough votes. Day 282: Kimi ga Nozomu Eien~Winner: Mitsuki is a slut/handles things poorly. Day 283: Chrono Crusade '''~Winner: Goes from awesome to ridiculously sad. Day 284: '''Disgaea~Winner: Did not follow the game; Runner Up(Tie): Trailer presented a Baal fight. The anime did not deliver and everything in general. Day 285: Girls Bravo~Winner(Three Way Tie): Kirie's existence, everything in general, and it was extremely generic. Day 286: School Days~Winner: ZA WARUDO(For those who didn't get it, Sekai Saionji); Runner Up: Terrible and unlikable characters, nonsensical plot, and everyone should have died in a more horrible and awful way (torturing or something). Day 287: The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes~Winner: There probably won't be an (animated) sequel; Runner Up: Legend of the Legendary Ratings, rushed ending, left stuff out that was in the LN and thus didn't make sense. Day 288: Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water~Winner: Island and Africa arcs. Day 289: Black Rock Shooter~Winner(Tie): Nothing ****ing happened and the parts without Black Rock Shooter. Day 290: Magical Princess Minky Momo~Winner: Minky makes it sound like a hentai series. Day 291: Doraemon~Winner: It's not popular at all in the west. Day 292: Tales of Phantasia~Winner: "What the heck is that?!" would be the reaction of the viewers who didn't play the game since so much was skipped over. Day 293: Tales of Eternia~Winner: It was a terrible adaption. Day 294: Tales of Symphonia~Winner: Terrible release schedule. Day 295: Tales of the Abyss~Winner: Ruined the fights, no Meaning of Birth. Day 296: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3~Winner: Party AI; Runner Up: LOL there's problems with this game? News to me. Day 297: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4~Winner: LOL there's problems with this game? News to me; Runner Up: It had much better gameplay than P3, a great story and cast, and an even better Social Link system. So why do I feel like it'd still not as good as P3? Day 298: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt~Winner: Missing tracks on the OST; Runner Up: Everything. Day 299: Ponyo~Not enough votes. Day 300: Spirited Away~Winner: Whoa, I just realized you're some guy that has never been referenced in my childhood until the last minute! Day 301: Hatsune Mix~Winner: Vocaloids don't have a series! Day 302: Sadomi~Not enough votes. Day 303: Shugo Chara~Winner: Doki's filler hell. Days 304 and 305: Hell Girl~Winner: Some of the "cases" really made me think about whether punishment was just, and whether the cost was worth it. And then the rest of it was more of the same and melodrama. Day 306: Legend of Koizumi~Winner: It's ending after only 6 volumes. Day 307: Ever17~Winner: Can't wipe our memories so that we can do a fresh playthrough again. http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/9812/1259410366267.jpg ; Runner Up: Not enough chicken sandwiches. Day 308: 20th+21st Century Boys~Winner: Every time the story approached a conclusion, it was snatched away and replaced with a timeskip. Also, the entirety of 21st Century Boys. Day 309: Le Portrait de Petit Cossette~Winner: The OVA. Day 310: Uzumaki~Winner: I can't see it's title without thinking it's related to Naruto. Day 311: Gyo~Winner: Looks too funny to be scary. Day 312: Tomie~Winner: It has no flaws. Because nobody actually read it. Day 313: Sanka Rea~Winner: She doesnt pretend to be a stereotypical "BRAIIIINNNNS" zombie. Day 314: xxxHoLic~''Not enough votes.'' Day 315: Inazuma Eleven~Winner: Not enough shota fanservice. Day 316: Yakitate!! Japan~Winner: Jumped the shark after the Monaco Cup. Day 317: Mahou Tsukai Kurohime~Winner: Gets good, but starts sooooooooooooooo slooooooooooooooooooooow. Day 318: Shinryaku! Ika Musume~Winner: It was only 12 episodes long. Day 319: Kimi ni Todoke~Winner: So I heard you like misunderstandings, so we put misunderstandings in your misunderstandings so you can misunderstand while you misunderstand. Runner Up: Needs more Cookie-kun. Day 320: Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai~Winner: Only Kirino's character design was cute; Runner Up: Anime adaptation episode. Day 321: Star Driver~Winner: Is not actually a racing anime with stars instead of cars; Runner Up(Four Way Tie): FABULOUS meter overloaded, needs more Wako fantasies, all the haters it attracts, and Takuto never loses. Day 322: MM!~Winner: Not enough of his sister/mom; Runner Up(Tie): Mio. Just her existing ruined the series for me. AND They changed the amazing OP to a crappier remix only 4 episodes in for the rest of the series. Day 323: Iron Man~Winner(Tie): THAT ****ING PREVIEW LOOKED SO AWESOME! And then I watched the series. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4Q7xgxDJh4 We were never told that he was Iron Man. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBbnT-cIDVM Day 324: Yosuga no Sora~Winner: Sora's arc wasn't 12 eps long; Runner Up: Akira's arc was the only one that wasn't terrible. Day 325: Soredemo Machi Wa Mawatteiru~Winner: Not enough of it. :( Day 326: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes~Winner: No problems, best series of 2010; Runner Up: It basically did all the worst things that can happen from a "powerful character(s) lose their power at the start of a series/game so you can start from level 1" setting. Day 327: Black Cat~Winner: The Anime; Runner Up(Tie): Not enough Eve and where's my ****ing sequel?! Day 328: Gash Bell(Zatch Bell)~Winner: Filler ending (No Clear Note arc); Runner Up: Anime destroyed the Faudo arc. Day 329: IGPX (Immortal Grand Prix)~Winner: It was solid all around but didn't take any risks whatsoever with the story. You could see every plot development coming from a mile away; Runner Up: Nobody remembers its pilot microseries. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tj7iD5U4FSs Day 330: Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo~Winner: The anime ended/ended in general; Runner Up: EVERYTHING!!! Day 331: Saint Seiya~Winner: Inspired Kubo Tite to become a mangaka. Day 332: Saint Seiya G~Winner(Tie): The hiatus and the character art. Day 333: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas~Winner: It's basically a massive fanfic written by Gold Saints fangirls. Day 334: Saint Seiya: Next Dimension~Winner: If it's done before Berserk or Hunter x Hunter, we'll be lucky. Day 335: Persona~Trinity Soul~Winner: People reading the title as Persona 3 - Soul and expecting it to be a P3 anime. Day 336: Kuragehime~Winner(Three Way Tie): IT'S TOO SHORT, the ending, and no second season. Day 337: Mai-chan's Daily Life~Winner: Nothing, because it's AWWWWWWRIGHT; Runner Up: The President of the United States having sex with a new born baby was kinda gross. Day 338: Avatar The Last Airbender(lol)~Winner: The Live Action Movie directed by M. Night Shyamalan. Runner Up: Zuko wasn't the main character; Special Mentions: Not enough Toph, not enough Ty Lee, too much Katara, the shipping wars. Day 339: Sharin no Kuni~Winner(Tie): Doesn't have an anime yet; Runner Up: The tacked-on "dating sim" aspect held it back a little. Or to put it differently: the story as a whole had its sights set high but had to occasionally come back down to let you bone someone. Day 340: G Senjou no Maou~Winner: Doesn't have an anime yet; Runner Up(Tie): The side routes randomly dropping the main plot and plot holes with Maou. Day 341: Dragon Quest Dai no Daiboken~Not enough votes. Day 342: Beet the Vandel Buster~Winner: The title invokes comparison to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Day 343: Wakfu(lol)~Winner: Not an anime; Runner Up: The plot felt cut short by about 20 minutes. Day 344: GunBuster~Winner: Colorless final episode. Day 345: DieBuster~Winner: Literally not enough Nono. Day 346: Mars of Destruction~Winner: Everything. Day 347: Amagami SS~Winner: Rihoko arc ending; Runner Up: Rihoko arc. Day 348: His and Her Cirumstances (Kare Kano)~Winner: The anime was literally unfinished; the final episode was a rough draft, for Anno's sake! Day 349: Lovely Complex~Winner: Otani's period of being unrealistically, impossibly, mind-bogglingly, rage-inducingly dense. Day 350: Kanamemo~Winner: Only one season. Day 351: New Getter Robo~Winner(Tie): Hand to hand fights were better than the mecha fights and everything after the gods appear. Day 352: Kaleido Star~Not enough votes. Day 353: Hanamaru Kindergarten~Winner: Not enough Hiiragi; Runner Up: Too much adults, not enough kids. Day 354: Pani Poni Dash~Winner: Only one season; Runner Up: Not enough of the bunny. Day 355: Binbou Shimai Monogatari~One Vote Winner: Episode 1 Day 356: Paprika~Winner(Tie): What the f*** happened?!; Runner Up: There's a problem? Day 357: Vandread~Winner: Hasn't appeared in SRW yet; Runner Up: Not enough Meia. Day 358: Last Exile~Winner: The plot started out strong, but then it kinda ground into a halt until the near the end of the series. Day 359: Kurokami~Winner: It's like the illegitimate, inferior child of Shakugan no Shana; Runner Up: Heard you like loli's get beat up repeatedly. Day 360: Origin: Spirits of the Past~One Vote Winner: Was a poor ripoff of Miyazaki films like Nausicaa and Castle in the Sky. Day 361: After War Gundam X~Winner: It got cut short; Runner Up: Not enough Tonya x Enil. Day 362: Tokyo Godfathers~Winner: Didn't get an English dub. Day 363: Steamboy~Winner: Scarlet. Everything about her. Day 364: Emma: A Victorian Romance~One Day Late One Vote Winner: Side stories never animated. Day 365: Princess Resurrection~Not enough votes. Day 366: Ai Yori Aoshi~Winner: The anime didn't need a second season. Day 367: Fruits Basket~Winner: Has "everyone looks like everyone else" syndrome. Day 368: Sketchbook: Full Color's~Winner(Tie): Kate didn't show up until episode 7 AND boring as hell outside Kate. Day 369: Nyoro-n Churuya-san~Winner: It took a line only said once and used it as a catchphrase. That would be like using a one-time only card game in a games manga as the main foc-oh wait... Day 370: Time of Eve/Eve no Jikan~Winner: Second season where?; Runner Up: Too short. Day 371: Tamayura~Not enough votes. Day 372: Gunslinger Girl~Winner: It took another season and a downgrade in animation quality just for the plot to get going. Day 373: Dai Mahou Touge~Winner: Too short. Day 374: Crest of the Stars~Winner: Not enough Spoor. Day 375: Banner of the Stars~One Vote Winner: No ending. Day 376: Banner of the Stars 2~Not enough votes. Day 377: Banner of the Stars 3~Winner: Was never licensed. Day 378 : Maria-sama Ga Miteru~Winner: Still does not have enough material for a 5th Season yet. Day 379: Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume~Not enough votes. Day 380: Usagi Drop (Bunny Drop)~Winner: Volume 5 onward/ Timeskip/ Rin grew up. Day 381: Heartcatch Pretty Cure~Not enough votes. Day 382: Anyamaru Tantei Kirumizuu~One Vote Winner: Subs where? Day 383: Alien Nine OVAs~Winner: Oh, this looks like a cute serie-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! It's like Narutaru ALL OVER AGAIN!!! Day 384: Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro~Winner: No problems; Runner Up: Lupin stole nothing... except my heart. Day 385: Nausicaa and the Valley of the Wind~Winner: There should have been a one-shot manga and a full-length TV series or movie saga, not the other way around. Day 386: Laputa: Castle in the Sky~Winner: The second act was dragged out a bit too long. Day 387: Princess Mononoke~Winner: Not many Ghibli films have matched it since. Day 388: Howl's Moving Castle~Winner: Howl never said "I'M NOT WEARING HOCKEY PANTS". Day 389: Turn A Gundam~Winner(Tie): Loran isn't he a girl/ Not enough Laura. Day 390: Gravion~Winner(Tie): Not enough Maid Karaoke and not enough Sandman. Day 391: Ghost Hunt~Winner: Only two arcs were scary. Day 392: Pluto~Winner: Isn't a planet anymore; Serious One Vote Winner: The bait-and-switch spoiler. You know the one. The one that everyone who already read the arc in Astro Boy knew was coming. Urasawa, you bastard! Day 393: Star Driver''(Redo)~Winner: Not fabulous enough; Runner Up: Canon threesome ending. Actually wait, that's not a problem. Day 394: '''Kobato'~Not enough votes. Day 395: Infinite Stratos~Winner: Not enough France; Runner Up: Anime got a Houki end. Worst girl in the cast wtf. Day 396: Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?~Winner: Seraphim; Runner Up: Every time it took itself seriously. Which ended up being at least half of the series. Day 397: Fractale~Winner: Needed to be 24 episodes; Runner Up: Didn't save anime. Day 398: Yumekui Merry~Winner: Filler Ending. Day 399: Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)~Winner: Having to listen to the manga people complain about the anime from day freaking one; Runner Up: Nitori's voice actor. Day 400: Wolverine~Winner: The mullet. Day 401: Soul Link~One Vote Winner: Unbelievably anticlimatic finale. Day 402: Da Capo~Winner(Tie): GameFAQs thinks that if you play Minecraft, you might also enjoy Da Capo; Every season other than the very first Da Capo sucked. Why the hell Junichi chose the constantly *****y Nemu over Kotori is beyond me. Day 403: Remember 11~Winner: The ending. Day 404: Utawarerumono~Winner: Not about Underwater Ray Romano. Day 405: Chaos;Head~Winner: The anime; Runner Up: Last parts of the Visual Novel. Day 406: Maria Holic~Winner: A certain faker who never lets the actual possibilities for Yuri go anywhere; Runner Up: The horrible second season. Day 407: F-Zero: GP Legend~Winner: Many of the idiots that love the Falcon Punch clip haven't even played a F-Zero game, and It wasn't actually that strong. People believe it is because the clip (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw) never showed what happened beforehand: a reactor was about to blow up (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb3ySqL084c&feature=related). Man, this is one of THE most misunderstood anime moments ever. Runner Up: Captain Falcon wasn't the main character. Day 408: DNA²~Winner: The idea of Mega Playboy Junta isn't copied and pasted into modern harem anime in order to improve it. Day 409: Soukou no Strain~Winner: The best episode was the very first one. Day 410: Medabots~Winner: Third Season; Runner Up: Not even Mr. Referee could save the 3rd season. Day 411: Puella Magi Madoka Magica~Winner: The show created little/no emotional attachment to most of the characters; Runner Up: Not enough Kyoko. Day 412: To Aru Majutsu No Index~Winner: A certain, annoying Index; Runner Up: Not enough Accelerator. Day 413: To Aru Kagaku No Railgun~Winner: Filler; Runner Up: The flowers on Uiharu's head are never explained in the anime. Day 414: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (Anime)~Winner: The trainer Ash was defeated by at the Sinnoh League was a God Mode Sue equivalent to Sebastian Michaelis; Runner Up: Piplup got too much screentime. Day 415: Shin Mazinger~Winner: Possibly will never be completed because the animation company went under ;-; Day 416: Detroit Metal City~Winner: Too short. Day 417: Muv Luv Extra~Winner: Wouldn't be worth reading without the existence of its two sequels. Day 418: Muv Luv Unlimited~Winner: After all the buildup you get and just when it seems like you can finally fight the BETA, Norio Wakamoto comes in to say, "Yeah... not happening. Buy the sequel!" Day 419: Muv Luv Alternative~Winner(Tie): No CG gallery/music box/etc. AND Meiya: Takeru, my last wish is that you remember that I lived in this world. ZWOOOOOOOF Takeru gets amnesia. Day 420: MD Geist~Winner: It set the standard for "so bad it's awesome" anime way too high. Day 421: MD Geist 2~Not enough votes. Day 422: Ring ni Kakero 1~One Vote Winner: No one will ever translate this manga even though it's a classic. Day 423: Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen-hen~Winner: It follows the "Dragon Ball Z School of Adapting Manga Into Anime", i.e. stretch out the fights with filler so it's not even adapting an entire chapter in one episode. Day 424: Platinumhugen Ordian~Winner: The second half is so utterly confusing that Masami Obari had to have planned it that way on purpose solely to mess with people's ability to comprehend a story. Day 425: One Pound Gospel~One Vote Winner: It's such an underdog that the anime adaptation was directed by Makura Saki! (Bonus points for those who get the joke) Day 426: The Super Dimensional Fortress Macross~Winner: Lack of budget. Day 427: The Rebirth of Buddha~One Vote Winner: It does a poor job with the question "Who is Buddha?" because by the time the answer is revealed, any feeling of mystery is gone, and the film becomes too predictable from then on. Day 428: Area 88~Winner: The cliffhanger, "lol, read the manga" ending in the OVA. Day 429: Steel Angel Kurumi 1~Winner: The anime is not as dark, violent, or funny as its manga source is. Day 430: Afro Samurai~Winner: Justice's "secret" weapon. So lame; Runner Up: Too short. Day 431: Mazinkaiser SKL~Winner: Not enough episodes; Runner Up: Where the hell was Boss Borot SKL?! Day 432: Appleseed (2004 Movie)~'Winner: While the plot was good and well-paced, the twists were pretty predictable. Day 433: '''Giant Robo: The Day The Earth Stood St'ill~Winner: Tragically ends with the hint of a continuation that'll never happen; Runner Up: It goes nowhere, slowly. Day 434: '''Angel Densetsu~Winner: None. Day 435: Mars~Not enough votes. Day 436: Jiraishin~One Vote Winner: Ida shot too many criminals in the neck instead of in the face. Day 437: Eien no With~Winner: Made me cry so hard I went through a box of Kleenex. Day 438: Golgo 13 (TV Series)~'''Winner(Tie): It's just really really bad AND lack of variety. Duke Togo goes after a lot of mob bosses and criminals, and well, that gets old after a while. Day 439: '''Golgo 13: The Professional~Winner: Outdated, cheesy-looking CGI. Day 440: Golgo 13: Queen Bee~Not enough votes. Day 441: Super Robot Wars Original Genration: Divine Wars~Winner: The CG; Runner Up: It's based on Ryusei route. Day 442: Super Robot Wars Original Genration: The Inspector~Winner: Not enough episodes. Day 443: Super Robot Wars Original Genration: The Animation~Not enough votes. Day 444: Aki Sora~Winner: Mom/Aunt needs to get some. Day 445: Ichi the Killer~Not enough votes. Day 446: GaoGaiGar~Winner: Z project cancelled; Runner Up: Repetitive for the first 40 or so episodes. Day 447: GaoGaiGar Final~Winner: Z-Project Cancelled. No seriously, they were going to have Genesic GGG bust through the goddamn sun; Runner Up: You have to survive GGG to get to it. Day 448: Mitsudomoe Zoryochu~Winner: Only 8 Episodes. Day 449: Leda: The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko~One Vote Winner: It's one of the better OVA films from the 1980s, but it's one of the more obscure. Day 450: Bubblegum Crisis OVAs~Winner: Ended too soon and unfinished plus Sonoda didn't draw a manga of it. Day 451: Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040~Winner: Not enough Largo. And by not enough, I mean "none at all". Seriously, where was freaking Largo?! And why in the world did the producers think a little girl could replace him? Day 452: Bubblegum Crash~Winner(Tie): It could have brought slightly better closure, and it's underrated AND lack of Kinuko Oomori. Day 453: Sekirei Redo~Winner: Anime went filler ending which may or may not make it hard to make a third season. Day 454: Supernatural: The Animation~Winner: Real Sam but fake Dean for the dub. It's so awkward. Day 455: Highlander: The Search for Vengeance~Winner: This wasn't the opening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCNICT2en_U Day 456: Soul Taker~Winner: Couldn't live up to the awesome opening. Day 457: Angelic Layer~Winner: Apparently being unconfident with your mothering skills is a good enough reason to abandon your only daughter. Day 458: Tokyo Underground~Not enough votes. Day 459: Magic Knight Rayearth~Winner: For some reason Director Motonaga thought it would be a good idea to make an OVA for this series that was basically a rip-off of Evangelion. And it sucked. Day 460: Magic Knight Rayearth OVA~Winner: The animation was beautiful but damn did it destroy everything the series stood for otherwise. Ugh. Day 461: Blood Plus~Winner: A few too many episodes/Series could've easily been covered in 25-30 episodes but for some reason dragged on for 50; Runner Up: Blatant plot intervention at the end so that Saya could live. Day 462: This Ugly Yet Beautiful World~Not enough votes. Day 463: Dragon Drive~One Vote WInner: The fights were good at first but then became boring. Day 464: Elemental Gelade~Winner: Viro in the anime. Day 465: Noir~Winner: Not enough people I know have watched it; Runner Up: I was really annoyed by the complete lack of blood. They rack up a huge body count but there's never a speck of red. That always annoys me. Day 466: Clannad: After Story~Winner: All the people who hate the end just because they didn't catch the clues of it for 40 + episodes; Runner Up: Redo Button no Jutsu. Day 467: Bitter Virgin~Winner: The title was a complete and utter lie. Day 468: SD Gundam Force~Winner: I am Zero, the Winged Knight! Only I can't actually fly! Day 469: Now and Then, Here and There~Winner: Anticlimactic. Runner Up: The main character didn't really learn anything from his torturous journey; he ends up being the same stubbornly optimistic person as he was before. Day 470: Grave of the Fireflies~Winner: If Seita and Setsuko stopped being selfish and stayed in the aunt's house, they wouldn't have wasted their lives; Runner Up: She never woke up... :( Day 471: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Original)~'''Winner (Tie): Too much loli, not enough healthy AND too much of a cutesy mahou shoujo start, didn't get to the real action fast enough. Day 472: '''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's~Winner: Hayate; Runner Up: People tend to think that it's better than StrikerS. Day 473: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS~Winner: People thinking the cast growing up is a flaw; Runner Up: The awesome cast from the first two seasons is doing awesome stuff offscreen while we watch the boring new recruits hog as much screen time as possible. Day 474: Macross Plus (Redo)~Winner: The protagonist is a lame, obnoxious Top Gun reject. Day 475: Baki The Grappler~Winner: Yuujiro is way overpowered. Day 476: Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki~Winner: The 3rd OVA exists. Day 477: Tenchi Muyo GXP: Galaxy Police Transporter~Not enough votes. Day 478: Tenchi Universe~Winner: That really annoying episode when they revive the human versions of Ayaka's guardians, boy was that strobe effect painful on the eyes. Day 479: Tenchi in Tokyo~Winner(Tie): The new girl was terrible and it basically threw out all the familiar characters in favor of her. It was like canon fanfiction. AND it feels weird seeing the new animation style, especially if you just watched the other two series. Day 480: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai~Winner: Menma wasn't a mental illness after all; Runner Up: The fact that it had been so long and they were still in love with her (if it was like 3-4 years, I'd have accepted it) Day 481: A Channel~Winner: Insert Channel. Day 482: C - The Money and Soul of Possibility~Winner: It was rushed, skipped half the fights, and didn't provide any explanation for anything that happened at the end. In other words, they tried and failed to cram 22 episodes worth of content into 11. Runner Up: It's economics, mother****er. I ain't gotta explain ****. Except it actually did have to. Day 483: Gosick~Winner(Tie): Bad pacing AND no kiss. Day 484: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko~Winner: Starts with what looks like will be an anime about reintroducing a hikki into society, and ends up being a plotless SoL semi-harem; Runner Up: Not enough , too much . Day 485: Deadman Wonderland~Winner(Tie): People expected it to be something other than a "standard battle manga" AND the plot and setting at the beginning of the series is almost completely irrelevant by the end. Day 486: X-Men~Winner: Storm was way too weak. Day 487: Shoujo Sect~Winner: The anime did not do it justice. Day 488: Blue Gender~Winner: The pro-green let's-get-along-with-the-bugs-even-though-they're-killing-the-human-race ending. Day 489: Serial Experiements Lain~Winner(Three Way Winner): In order to have a problem with it, I would first need to know what the frack actually happened in it AND Lain didn't get the girl AND not enough shots of Lain in a kuma outfit. Day 490: Planetes~Winner: Managed to make hate-able space ninjas. SPACE. NINJAS. Day 491: Glass Mask~Winner: The second best-selling shoujo manga ever and still nobody seems to know about it here. Day 492: Fantastic Children~Not enough votes. Day 493: Abenobashi Magical Shopping District~Winner: The anime's ending; Runner Up: When they broadcasted it on TechTV/G4 they blurred out the best parts of the show. Day 494: Battle Royale (Manga)~'''Not enough votes. Day 495: '''Record of the Twelve Kingdoms~Winner: Where's the rest of it?! Both anime and novel wise; Runner Up: Nine kingdoms too many. Day 496: Noein: To Your Other Self~Winner: The outtakes are more famous than the actual series. Day 497: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~Winner: Future arc; Runner Up: Screwed up having the conqueror of the MULTIVERSE as a Big Bad. Day 498: THE '''[mailto:iDOLM@STER~Winner '''iDOLM@STER~Winner]: You commonly hear people say that moe is the cancer that kills anime. Idolm@ster, however, is the cancer that kills manga. ....the Berserk manga, to be exact. Runner Up: This is the series that made game companies realize DLC milks huge profit. Day 499: Rosario+Vampire~Winner (My Vote Won): You know, I feel like this series got screwed like Negima in regards to a proper anime adaption. Runner Up: Moka is one of the worst girls and she will probably end up with Tsukune, while great girls like Mizore and Kurumu are completely ignored. Day 500: The Boondocks~Winner: Not enough social commentary. Runner Up(Tie): Huey was replaced as the main character AND the amount of time I have to wait between seasons. Category:Poll Topics